Galerians : El angel de alas ¿¡rosas?
by Psycho-chii
Summary: pos...no se puede decir mucho, agreguen a una especie de 'aerith' al galerians y piensen en el resultado (...) R


Bien, gracias a que me pasé por fin el primer galerians y a mi falta de inspiración en mi otro fic ,decidí hacer un fic del galerians (que bonito no xD) y...eso, ah y también que ningún personaje es mío (salvo nuria...por que Rion no!!! T--T). Pero bien, mejor no le sigo dando vueltas a la cosa y empiezo xD

Cap. 1: La extraña chica del callejón 

Rion ya había escapado del hospital memorial Michelangelo y, apenas sabiendo su nombre y teniendo borrosos recuerdos de su pasado, comienza a buscar información sobre el hogar de la familia Steiner, aunque su búsqueda no había avanzado mucho...

Aunque he buscado por muchas partes no he encontrado nada acerca de la familia Steiner ni Lilia... quizás debería rendirme... no, no puedo, algo me dice que debo seguir adelante... - Decía el chico de cabello rubio mientras entraba casi inconscientemente en una especie de callejón de las enredadas calles de ciudad Michelangelo. 

Poco a poco, las luces de las callejuelas se fueron apagando y el chico comenzaba a quedar sumergido en una oscuridad total, cosa la cual no parecía importarle mucho, después de todo, cualquier persona que tratara de atacarlo estaría condenado a morir a causa de uno de los ataques de Rion. El lugar estaba extremadamente silencioso y tranquilo, pero aún así no se veía temor alguno en el rostro del joven, hasta que, aproximadamente unas tres horas después de haber estado vagando por entre las calles de la ciudad, una extraña sensación alertó al chico –

¿ Qué es esta sensación?, se siente como si hubiese alguien peligroso cerca emitiendo una gran energía... no había sentido esta sensación de peligro desde que salí del hospital... - 

De repente, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, una especie de llanto seguido por unas pisadas se escucha cerca

-¿Ah?-

Rion se puso en pose de ataque y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar un ataque usando nalcon contra quien tratara de atacarlo. Poco a poco sentía como aumentaba el sonido del llanto hasta que finalmente lo sintió cerca y le lanzó el ataque

¡¡AAAHHH!!- Gritó la chica que había salido de la oscura callejuela ¿¿Una chica??- dijo un tanto confundido Rion 

Rion se acercó a examinarla de cerca. Era una chica más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, usaba una especie de chaqueta rosada sin mangas, cortada de una extraña forma hasta debajo de la rodilla con una especie de cuello de tortuga gigante y cerca del cuello, una hilera de botones grandes amarillos, debajo de la chaqueta usaba una polera blanca de manga larga y una falda corta de mesclilla con un cinturón rosa con una especie de estrella y unas botas de cuero cafés hasta la rodilla.

Esta chica no quería atacarme, dudo mucho que alguien con deseos de matarme aparezca corriendo asustada y llorando- Me duele... ayúdame– decía la chica en voz baja ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- dijo Rion un tanto confundido ¡¡Te atrapé!!, ya no tienes como escapar – dijo un hombre que apareció entre las sombras ¿Quién eres?- dijo Rion un tanto molesto ¿Yo?, yo solo soy alguien que viene a buscar lo que le pertenece- no le creas... - dijo la chica mal herida ¿Ah?- dijo Rion un tanto confundido y enojado Te advierto mocoso, entrégame a la chica o te las verás conmigo- dijo el hombre ...- Te va a lastimar... – dijo herida la chica Mocoso creído, ¡ya verás!- 

El hombre sacó una pistola y se lanzó contra un enojado Rion el cual en menos de un segundo se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque con red

no quiero ver... – decía la chica mientras cerraba los ojos ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! – gritó el chico rubio mientras lanzaba un ataque que quemó al hombre de la pistola en unos pocos segundos y después de oír un terrible grito de dolor, este cae completamente quemado al suelo ya...se fue- dijo la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos ...- la chica miraba espantada el cuerpo del hombre que la perseguía ?, ¿qué te espanta tanto?- dijo Rion un tanto sorprendido al ver a la chica con esa cara de terror 

- na... nada, no es nada... -

Rion se acercó a ella y se agachó para revisarla mejor

¿No estás demasiado herida?- No, no te preocupes, aunque me duele un poco el cuerpo a causa del ataque- le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos Bien, entonces puedo dejarte- dijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para seguir caminando por entre las calles Otra vez me quedaré sola- refunfuñaba la chica Es verdad. Oye, ¿por casualidad no has oído hablar sobre la familia Steiner? ¿Steiner? Mm... creo que sí, ¿por?- dijo la chica Busco la casa de los Steiner, pero no sé de nadie que sepa donde está- dijo Rion sin mucha esperanza de que ella lo supiera- Mm., creo saber donde está, si no me equivoco, está a las afueras de la ciudad, pasando una especie de bosque- ¿Y cuanto tomaría llegar hasta allí desde este lugar?- No lo sé, no me preocupo mucho del tiempo- Ya veo... ¿solo sabes eso?- dijo inexpresivo el muchacho rubio- Así es- Dijo la chica un tanto asombrada por el poder del chico y su extraña pregunta, era un poco extraño ver a alguien preguntando por la ubicación de un lugar, cuando perfectamente podía preguntar por algún punto específico en las computadoras de las estaciones de la ciudad Michelangelo 

En ese momento, Rion dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por uno de los callejones

- ¡¡Oye, oye!! ¿Me vas a dejar botada aquí?- le gritó la chica a Rion

?- el chico la miró extrañado por aquel comentario Pues sí... ¿por? - dijo un tanto extrañado por las palabras de la chica Estoy herida, es imposible que me cuide sola, además, tú fuiste quien me lastimó, y aunque estaba cansada de correr tanto, tu ataque fue el golpe de gracia, así que deberás de responder por mi actual estado- respondió un tanto enojada la chica, aunque apenas se notaba ¿Entonces?- respondió Rion confundido Llévame contigo- ¿Qué?, pero si es muy peligroso, mejor será que te quedes aquí- ¿Crees que pueda ser más peligroso que estar sola en las calles de ciudad Michelangelo? Pues... no lo sé- dijo Rion Entonces, llévame contigo, que no quiero seguir sola ... como quieras- Siiii!!! .Por sierto– ?- Rion se volteó a mirarla ¿Cómo te llamas? Rion... Rion Steiner- ¿¡El hijo de los Steiner!?, todos creen que estás muerto- Pues... no es así, y ahora vamos, que si quieres venir conmigo entonces no me atrases- dijo mientras se iba ¡Espera, espera! – dijo nuevamente la chica ¿Qué quieres ahora?- no me puedes dejar así- ¿Qué?- Que no puedes dejarme botada, estoy herida y no puedo caminar, así que tendrás que aceptar tu responsabilidad de protegerme- ¿Por qué?- Porque tú me lastimaste- ...- 

Rion se acercó a la chica, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y se agachó para poder observarla, cosa que le era un tanto dificultosa debido a la oscuridad que había en el lugar

¿En donde?- dijo Rion tratando de mirarla a la cara En varias partes, es por eso que no puedo moverme- Toma- le dice Rion mientras saca de su especie de mini – botiquín un RC ¿Qué es eso?- RC, siempre me hace sentir mejor- ...No me agrada tomar medicamentos, prefiero recuperarme sola- Bien, entonces tendré que irme– dijo Rion mientras se levantaba y trataba de irse ¡No!- dijo la chica que estaba en el lugar junto con Rion ¿Ahora qué?- dijo Rion un poco aburrido de las detenidas de la muchacha Si puedes llevarme contigo- ¿Cómo?- Cárgame- ¿Qué?. Que me cargues- ¿Qué dices?- Llévame en tu espalda, o ayúdame un poco a caminar, no te preocupes, no será por mucho rato- Está bien... - dijo mientras la tomaba y la ayudaba a caminar Por cierto, aún no te digo mi nombre, soy Nuria Lanford, y es un gusto conocerte lindo Rion- ¿Lindo Rion?- Es que te encuentro muy lindo ^^- Como sea... - Sabes, algo me dice que comenzaremos un largo viaje juntos- ¿Sabes donde está la estación de trenes?- Claro, tú solo hazme caso y llegaremos allí en un santiamén- Eso espero... - dijo Rion mientras se alejaba junto con nuria de aquel callejón Fin cap. 1- 


End file.
